Loving Nemo
by Rachy Babes
Summary: Wrote for Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, because I'm bored, and this came into my head, 50 random words and 50 random scenes inspired by them. T for innuendo and implied situations. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**I am bored and so i'm answering Bad2Wolf2Mcgee's challenge, here you are dear, 50 random words and sentances inspired by them, about the wonderful Winter and her loves :D **

* * *

><p><strong>1. Taco<strong>

Winter watched in mild distaste as Fawks scoffed down the Mexican wrap. Bits of meat and grease dribbling onto the plate. Fawks caught her eyes and looked up, pulling away from her food.

"What?" She said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "you've never complained about how I eat tacos before," She smirked, the two of them dissolving into giggles.

**2. Tidying**

Jack watched amused as Nemo set about tidying up the room, folding clothes, putting them away, throwing cartons in the bed, having everything neat and ordered.

**3. Chat**

Winter adored her chats with Ianto, no matter what the subject, just talking to him, having his company, even for a little while.

**4. Smoke**

The moment Fawks put the cigarette to her lips it was snatched of her. She turned to the side and saw Winter sat next to her, the younger girl then preceded to take the packet of her and threw it in the bin.

"Ianto smokes when he's stressed." Fawks mumbled.

"I don't kiss Ianto that often." Winter replied easily.

**5. Oxygen**

It took Jack a while until he realised he needed Nemo at his side. Almost as much as he needed oxygen.

**6. Garden**

Winter sat in the garden, happily watching Ianto as he chatted with his sister, it was good to see him outside the hub, and with his family outside in the weak welsh sunlight. He was beautiful.

**7. Expert**

Jack was sure he was the expert, he knew what to do and when to do it, that was until a girl would swing down from a rope up above and correct him.

**8. Tan**

Winter liked the way her pale skin contrasted with Fawks' tanned, like opposites and still, matched perfectly.

**9. Coping**

Winter looked up at Jack and Ianto, as the two men shared a brief kiss, she looked away as her gut twisted painfully. This was better for them, they were happy. She was just coping.

**10. Laugh**

Ianto loved Winter's laugh, and he would try each day to hear it just once, when he did, it made his day.

**11. Sanity**

Winter was Jack's sanity, at the end of the day after aliens had attacked and all the fear and worry had ended, the two could just be happy in each others arms, they were both real, they were both there.

**12. Health**

Whenever Winter got sick, Ianto would barely let her do anything for herself and insisted of taking care of her, constantly bringing her soup and blankets. Because of this, Winter really didn't mind getting ill.

**13. Spaceship**

Fawks' spaceship wasn't much bigger than a car, and yet the two had managed to squeeze in and 'christen' it.

**14. Tension**

Jack could see the tension his Nemo held in her shoulders after a long day, and he always made sure that when she was with him, he would rub deep circles into the muscles, helping her relax.

**15. Treat**

Winter wouldn't admit it, but she loved it when Jack ran out of lollipops, because that way he just took her out of the hub and the two would go out for ice cream down the pier instead.

**16. Fame**

Fawks thought to herself as she watched Winter sleep, she would give up anything for Win, even her fame.

**17. Sarcasm**

A trait both Winter and Ianto shared, their sarcasm. Between the two of them, this led to large amounts of banter and silly jokes, funny looks and playful memories.

**18. Stupid**

Winter sighed as she saw Jack and Ianto together. It was stupid, for her to still feel this way, they were clearly happy together. Why should she get involved?

**19. Grave**

Fawks had searched for weeks for Winter in her world, and it had simply led to a plain grey stone and an old grave. Fawks set down the lilacs on top of the grave, kissed the stone and walked back.

**20. Cloud**

When Winter was with Jack, lay against his naked chest with a small smile as he hugged her tight. She felt like she was higher than the clouds.

**21. Elevator**

"I told you we could do it," Winter smirked as she exited the Hub elevator, running her hands through her hair, she looked back at a heavily breathing Fawks who was leant against the wall.

**22. Fall**

Winter had never meant to fall for Ianto, but now that she had, she couldn't imagine what it would be like not to love him.

**23. Worship**

On their first night together, Jack had made sure to worship winter until she couldn't even speak.

**24. Sink**

Fawks would always stand by the sink in Leckwith cottage, looking out over the fields, it always gave Winter the perfect opportunity to settle behind her and wrap her arms around her waist.

**25. Hero**

Jack was always the hero, the knight on the white horse to save the maiden in distress, Winter wasn't really big on the getting saved lark, but when it was jack doing the saving, she didn't mind.

**26. Minute**

Every minute spent with Ianto, in Winter's mind, was a minute well spent.

**27. Doctor**

Winter loved hearing Jack's stories about The Doctor, even more so she loved her own adventures with The doctor, but more so when she was with Jack.

**28. Monopoly**

Winter smiled as she passed Go, and Jack grudgingly handed her £200, Ianto on the other hand seemed happy that Winter was winning.

**29. Smell**

Winter adored the way Fawks smelt. Though she couldn't quite place some of the flavours other than the sweetness of candyfloss. What Winter didn't know is that to Fawks, she smelt just as nice. A mix of lilac and lavender, and strangely a scent of Parma Violets, these had soon become Fawks' favourite sweets.

**30. Comfort**

Jack was always there as a comfort, he scared away the nightmares and the horrors that stalked Winter in the night.

**31. Question**

There were times when Jack and Ianto fought. That Winter would question whether or not it was good she let them be together, whether she could have been better for them than each other.

**32. Chef**

Ianto was one of the best chefs Winter knew, he could cook any meal and it would be absolutely gorgeous. Funny, kind, charming, looks good in a suit and he can cook. He would be a keeper.

**33. Flavour**

Jack had quite possibly the weirdest flavour in the world. A mix of bitter and spice, it shouldn't have worked, and yet, Winter was addicted to the taste.

**34. Insomnia**

When winter was around, Fawks had some sort of Insomnia, as if she didn't want to sleep in case she woke up and found out that Winter had only been a dream.

**35. Calm**

Ianto was always calm, and just by being in his presence alone, Winter could be calm too, the both of them could sit in companionable silence and not have to worry.

**36. Spell**

There were times when Jack was sure Winter had put some sort of spell over him, what other reason was there for him to be so caught up in her so fast.

**37. Mechanic**

Fawks was taking apart an old Tular ship when she felt a pair of hands trailing up her back.

"I'm trying to work."

"You can play mechanic later," Winter had whispered with a smile.

**38. deep**

By the time winter had realised her feelings for Ianto, she was already in too deep.

**39. Mountain**

Jack looked down at the girl in his arms, and he knew with a certainty, he would move mountains for her.

**40. Farewell**

Fawks hated goodbyes, and no matter how many times she said it to the purple eyed girl, each time her heart would rip, and she left a piece with Winter.

**41. Sunshine **

When Wales occasionally had some, Ianto would drag Winter out for a picnic, and the two would simply sit in the park with sandwiches and talk about unimportant things.

**42. Tourist**

Winter grumbled to herself as a tourist came into the office and flirted with Ianto. She could manage him and Jack, but she didn't even try and hide her jealousy as the blonde woman smiled at Ianto.

**43. Musical**

Jack's taste in music ranged from about 1930 to 1969, other than that he refused to listen to most songs, so Winter smiled to herself every time Frank Sinatra got stuck in her head because of Jack.

**44. Rock**

Ianto was Winter's rock, when Jack had lost his temper over something, Ianto would always remain calm, and strong, no matter what it cost him.

**45. Rant**

When Jack went on a rant Winter would simply shut herself off, not bothering to listen to his usual drivel, it wasn't until he stopped raving and finally apologised that Winter would speak to him.

**46. Hole**

Even though winter was happily with Jack, the both of them knew there was always going to be a hole in both of them. A hole that only Ianto Jones could have filled.

**47. Human**

Winter liked that Fawks wasn't completely human. She liked the way she would catch the demon talking out loud to herself and would pause as the demon would reply in her head. But most of all, she liked it when Fawks had told her that it wasn't just her who loved Winter. It was the demon too.

**48. Mug**

Winter washed Ianto's mug carefully, it had to be her favourite one, not because of the pattern or the picture of the Welsh dragon that sat proudly on the front. Simply because it was Ianto's.

**49. Speechless**

Winter enjoyed the fact that she could render Fawks speechless with one caress, the cocky criminal dissolving into quiet noises of pleasure.

**50. Love**

Fawks only realised it as she was saying goodbye for the first time, she'd been downplaying it in her head as just a crush. She'd almost not been able to leave. Jack realised before she even knew him, and he knew he'd have to wait for her to figure it out. Ianto wasn't sure when he realised, but it may have began on that first Christmas, but he couldn't have been sure. What the three of them knew however.

It was love.


	2. Fawks

**I'm going to one of these for Jack and Ianto too : ) But Fawks is feeling guilty over what happened with Jason and Jedd, so this is from her :D **

* * *

><p><span>1. Damage<span>

God knew how much damage Fawks constantly put the girl through, and yet Winter still kept with her. She knew for a fact that this girl was too good for the criminal, she just couldn't find it in herself to let go.

2. Talent

Fawks knew her girl had all the talent under the sun, but she still loved hearing her sing, she would sit outside the shower door just to hear the younger woman's voice.

3. Impact

When Fawks first laid eyes on the purple eyed girl on Cardiff beach, she could never have suspected the impact she'd have on the demon or her heart.

4. Stair

Fawks couldn't help the grin as she saw Winter at the bottom of the stairs, granted the younger woman was glaring at her because she'd made her wear a dress but still, it was well worth it.

5. Breath

Among everything, one of the things Fawks' loved the most was that Winter could always take her breath away.

6. Drug

She was like a drug to the demon, Fawks would never be able to have enough, and when they weren't together, Fawks craved the younger girl.

7. Scared

Fawks would never admit it, not to anyone, not even to Toes, but she was scared of how much Winter was winding her way into her life. She was scared about how much the girl meant to her.

8. Marriage

A concept Fawks never wanted or needed, but she had to admit, with Win. It really didn't seem that bad, she could picture Winter in a white dress walking down the aisle, the Doctor there to give her away. But then, she was reading Jack's thoughts.

9. Camera

"Get lost." Fawks snapped, as Winter laughed, waving the camera around.

"No," Winter denied. "I don't have a picture of you for my desk and I want one."

"Get one from the newspapers."

"I don't want a picture of a criminal, I want one of my girlfriend."

10. Antidote

There wasn't an antidote to Winter, no way of getting over the charismatic girl, you just had to grit your teeth and bare it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	3. Jack

**This is me, not revising for my GCSE's :D Oops. And! Lost doesn't want to be written, it's stuck in my brain :P**

**Like I promised, this is Jack's one :D **

* * *

><p><span>1. Searching<span>

Jack figured as she lay at his side, her feet paddling in her dreams, he must have been searching his whole life for this one girl.

2. Think

Jack couldn't help but notice that Nemo was soon the only thing he could think about.

3. Tidy

After the TARDIS remodel, Nemo was tidy, she would clean up after him with a roll of her eyes at his mess and set about cleaning and tidying. Jack loved watching as she set about her work, just watching her move happily around.

4. Chose

Yes, she loved Fawks, Jack knew that, but Jack couldn't help but grin as Nemo sat next to him. It was him she chose.

5. Forever

Jack knew with a 100% certainty that this purple eyed amazing girl, was who he wanted to be with, forever.

6. Independent

Jack did like to play the hero, he loved saving the damsel in distress, but Nemo was independent, and half of the time it was her saving him.

7. Shower

Jack would always laugh and smile as he passed one of the shower stalls, that was his favourite one, it was Nemo's favourite too.

8. Fuss

Nemo had a tendency to fuss over the little things, but then Jack couldn't really complain, he fussed over her constantly too.

9. Pulse

Jack sighed happily, stroking his fingers gently down her neck, feeling her pulse beat softly and feeling it's increase at his touch.

10. Wine

Jack couldn't help but enjoy when she got drunk, he could hold his alcohol better than her, and when Nemo was drunk she spent most of her energy making advances, which was always fun to receive.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Hmm... My jack and Toes... that's not a bad idea :P <strong>


	4. Ianto

**This is for Bad2Wolf2Mcgee who is killing herself with history revision, So this is for you dear, hopefully to cheer you up :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ianto<strong>

**1. Impossible**

It was impossible and unwise and shouldn't be happening, but somewhere between all the witty remarks and playful looks, he'd fallen for her.

**2. Blood **

Ianto didn't care that he was beaten or bruised lay at the floor of the cannibals, his eyes were only on Winter, as she lay across from him, blood draining, he didn't know he but he HAD to get her out of there. He couldn't watch her suffer.

**3. Crush**

Winter smiled as Ianto grabbed her hand and led her down to the archives,  
>"Your the only one mature enough to help, Tosh is busy." He said simply, and the two sat in companionable silence as they filed and sorted, occasionally Winter would look over and find him already staring. This was more than a crush.<p>

**4. Spike **

"What you watching?"  
>"Buffy," Winter said, looking back at the Welshman. Smiling as he held onto her waist and watched the screen above her. The two watched Spike the blonde vampire on the screen.<br>"What you thinking about?" Winter asked turning slightly to take in Ianto's face.

"I much prefer brunettes," He smiled, running his hands through Winter's dark hair.

**5. Lost**

Winter watched sadly as Ianto sat on the couch on his own after a small argument with Jack. He looked so lost, and there was nothing she could do, it wasn't her business between them, but when he looked like that, she felt just as lost as he did.

**6. Watch**

Ever since the countryside incident she could always feel two eyes flickering there gaze on her. After a while she stopped searching for who they belonged to and simply smiled, happy he was watching.

**7. Gratitude**

Out of all the things she felt for Ianto, mostly she was grateful. Even after Fawks and Jack no one seemed able to work out the way Winter's mind worked more than Ianto, he knew what Winter was thinking sometimes before she did. He knew when she'd gone to far and could talk with her when she wasn't even speaking. And for that. She was grateful.

**8. Help**

Ianto was there for help and equally, he would always help in return, whether it was just to be there for a hug or not being alone or helping put up fairy lights in her room.

**9. Rescue**

Sometimes Winter wasn't the one that needed rescuing. Whether it was something big and dramatic like a pissed off boss pointing a gun at his head for keeping his half human girlfriend in the basement or something small like Ianto's hilarious fear of spiders, Winter would always come to his rescue. Screw the consequences.

**10. Interest**

Ianto could never figure out what it was that peaked his interest for Winter, whether it was her wit or charm or the way there always seemed to be something glittering behind her unique eyes. Maybe it was just the fact that she was stunning, regardless of what it was, she would always have his interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? And maybe send me some words? I'm running out and I want to do some more of these :)<strong>


End file.
